Rahzar
Rahzar is a tertiary (formerly secondary) antagonist in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He was originally a human martial arts star and top student of Shredder's named Chris Bradford. He is now a super mutant Akita (formerly a regular muntant Akita) who is one of Shredder's "Hench Mutants", along with his partner, Fishface. He is also Michelangelo and Fishface's rival. Official Description "I was a ninja who became a mutt, but after a second mutagen bath I became a bona fide BEAST! As Dogpound I was good but as Rahzar I’m awesome… and deadly! Now it’s time to show the Turtles who’s the alpha dog around here!" '''-''' Rahzar Personality Bradford is shown to be selfish, self-centered, arrogant, and manipulative. He cares only for two things; himself, and impressing Shredder. He refused to work with Xever, because he was poor, meaning Bradford has little respect for anyone who lives a lower status than he does. This also shows when he reveals his true colors to Mikey. Dogpound is very determined, always looking for ways to make his master proud and defeat the turtles. As Rahzar he is a deadly bloodthirsty beast who is a force to be reckoned with but he retains his original personality. As Chris Bradford Season 1 New Friend, Old Enemy: '''Rahzar makes his debut in this episode as a billionaire martial artist named Chris Bradford, who is ordered by Shredder to work with Xever to uncover Hamato Yoshi and his supposed army of ninja. It is shown that Michelangelo is a big fan of him, and wants to be his friend. Chris accepts Mikey's friend request on a website, and Mikey goes to meet him. Chris originally attacks Mikey, and then remembers his first encounter with him and the other Turtles when he was with the Foot clan. Chris makes believe he is friendly and acts like Mikey's friend for the rest of the episode. When Mikey goes to hang out with Chris again, Chris is in his battle armor and sneaks up against Mikey, who doesn't know that it it Chris. He and Xever attack Mikey, and they tie him up as bait for the other Turtles. When Mikey finds out that it was Chris he was very sad. The turtles rescue Mikey and bring him back to the sewers, but Chris, Xever, and The Foot were watching them from a rooftop. They then go into the sewers, but the Turtles knew it was a trap all along, and they take out the foot soldiers one by one. The four turtles then have to battle Chris and Xever, and have a hard time doing it. Mikey then uses a kata that Chris taught him against him, and the other turtles lure Chris and Xever towards an opening in the sewer. They have them trapped, and Leo turns a crank, causing all the water and sewage to spew out of the opening which hits Chris and Xever and plunges them further down into the sewer. At the end of the episode, Mikey unfriends Chris as his "Revenge". 'Never Say Xever: Having disappointed the Shredder, Bradford is put under Xever's command. The two enlist the help of the Purple Dragons street gang to find the turtles. When Xever takes the turtles' friend Mr. Murakami hostage, the turtles take Bradford hostage in return. When the deal breaks down, Bradford is able to free himself and take part in the battle but he and Xever end up being washed away yet again by a giant rush of water. Season 2 ''Invasion Of The Squirrelanoids:' He made a cameo as a life size card board out cut as his human form. Pizza Face:'' ''He made another cameo as a life size card board out cut of his human form again. Season 3 In Dreams: '''He made a cameo in the store in a poster. As Dogpound '' ''Season 1 ''The Gauntlet: '''Bradford is bitten by Shredder's pet Akita Hatchiko at the beginning of the episode. Later, Bradford fights the turtles with Xever. When they are trapped and can't get away, Chris says "If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me", and breaks the huge container of Mutagen with his sword, as a last ditch effort to destroy them. It only washes away he and Xever though, and they fall down the building, getting covered in Mutagen on the way down. Bradford, having recently got bitten by Hatchiko, mutates into a 8-foot-tall humanoid Akita with a large left arm and many large, jagged spikes before climbing back up just before Shredder can deliver the final blow to Leo, distracting Shredder. The Turtles get away while he is distracted, and Shredder is furious. 'Panic In The Sewers: Bradford was seen guarding Shredder's hideout. The turtles fought him and soon found out that he was much too strong for them to defeat. After this fight Mikey gives him the nickname "Dogpound". Dogpound also participated in the hijacking of the tanker truck and fought the turtles again. Though they couldn't defeat him outright, they were still able to stop the plan to flood the sewers with the dangerous acid. ''Mousers Attack!: '''Dogpound has taken over the Purple Dragons since Fishface's mutation and is enjoying Fishface's predicament, torturing him by tapping on the glass of his tank. When one of the Dragons brings him April's phone he realizes how valuable it could be if it belonged to a friend of the turtles. When the other gang members bring in Baxter Stockman, Dogpound enlists him to hack the phone. When Donnie and Mikey, who split up from their brothers due to being treated like they're second rate, try to get it back, they are taken captive by Bradford who decides to keep them in case the phone didn't show where the lair was. The youngest were eventually rescued by their eldest brothers. The turtles then manage to defeat him by turning an army of Mousers on him, thanks to Donnie and Mikey, which gets them respect from their brothers He flees, grabbing Stockman on the way. He brings him to Shredder who decides to use the scientists' talents to his advantage. 'The Alien Agenda: Dogpound does not act much other that making fun of Fishface's new legs. ''Baxter's Gambit: '''He returns along with Fishface and the two abuse and threaten Baxter Stockman. He and Fishface are bait for themselves and the Turtles into the Maze of Doom. He makes a temporary truce with the gang. In the labyrinth, he is stuck with Donnie, Mikey, and Leo. In the end he and company fight Stockman and then go back to their base because they are just to exhausted to fight once more. 'Pulverizer Returns: In the beginning Dogpound is being beaten by Shredder due to the latest failure in defeating the turtles. Later him, Fishface, and foot clan members attack the turtles, who have different weapons, while trying to steal mutagen from the Kraang. Later he is there when the Pulverizer mutates and tries to kill him and the turtles by locking them in a warehouse. However, they all escape destroying the mutagen in the process. ''Showdown: '''As he and Fishface are awaiting Splinter's arrival, he is questioned by Fishface on who Hamato Yoshi was. Dogpound explains the story to him. After Splinter defeats the other Foot Clan members, he defeats Dogpound and Fishface. As Rahzar Season 2 'Mikey Gets Shellacne: He falls into a vat of Mutagen and mutates into a skeletal werewolf with a silver tone of fur, a longer snout and larger teeth. When he comes out, he tells Mikey that he feels like a ninja again, because he is more powerful now, and says he will thank Mikey by making his end swift. He also tells Mikey to not call him dog anymore, so Mikey gives him an even better nickname, "Rahzar". He was electrocuted but he will return. ''Wormquake!: '''Rahzar reappears in this episode. Shredder says he looks horrible. '''The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman'':' He tell the Foot-Bots to get the Retromutagen canister. '''The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto'':' Rahzar reappears in this episode with Tiger Claw searching off Anton Zeck. '''Vengeance is Mine'':' He and Fishface were distracted by Michelangelo's shadow puppet skills. During the fight, he scratched Mikey on his left arm. Rahzar then fell off the building and landed in a trash bin. '''The Invasion'':' He only appeared shortly giving the news about Leonardo. But then gets beat up by Leo but he's still well enough to fight back. Season 3 [[Vision Quest|'''Vision Quest]]:''' Rahzar returns as a possible spiritual vision fighting Mystic Michelangelo with the aid of the Foot Soldiers. Appearance '''As Chris Bradford: '''Bradford is tall, muscular and has a dark brown beard, resembling the real-life actor Chuck Norris. '''As Dogpound: '''Dogpound has orange fur over the majority of his body, and white fur on his palms and stomach area. His most notable features includes large, jagged spikes running up his spine. He also has spikes protruding from his left shoulder. His right hand is completely encrusted in the same material as his spikes were - and could be effectively used to block attacks from swords, sai, etc. There is also a notable difference in the size of his two arms; His left arm is much larger than his right one, and his right arm is quite a bit shorter and smaller than his left. He still wears the pants of his original human suit, though they are torn at the cuff of the pant legs. '''As Rahzar: Rahzar's body is long and very bony, appearing similar to a skeletal 'werewolf' that has slightly darker fur with more of a silver tone, a longer snout with larger teeth, and his hands appear to be made entirely out of bone. Powers and Abilities As Chris he was human his skills was high to be top student for his Master to be great fighter. As he shown that he was good at fighting against the Turtles. He even know certain move that his Master Shredder have taught that was use against Splinter as Yoshi. His abilities like his strength was strong enough to hurt the turtles, endurance, and stamina able to take some hits from the Turtles he could be great as athlete. Also for his speed is great as athlete. He was clever enough to be close with Mikey to set up a trap. He have to be great teacher to his students escpicaly to Mikey learning a forbidden skill. Strength: He can use his larger arm to use a car as melee weapon. He shown his strength to throw the turtles around. Endurable and Stamina: His spikes can defend his body from the Turtles attacks. But his endurable body can take explosion to survived also his stamina is well enough that he was with the turtles in Dr.Baxter maze of games against his machines later he was exhausted. He was able to fight off from Mikey and others then electrify twice but more powerful in the second time of the rain but was knock out. His stamina is very high though he able to chase, fight, and anything for munch longer then he could before. Acrobactic: He have great reflex he able to block attacks from his back fast enough to grab his opponent to throw them. He is more agile then before loosing all his weight. He able to jump high as Tiger Claw. Sences: He has great sense of smell that he was able to find Dr.Baxter scent and great hearing he was able to hear April and the turtles talking. His strong sence of smell was strong enough to get close to his target until the track get weaker. Quite possible night vision. Intelligence and Communication: He shown to have his intelgiance as human and can talk well. He can wine and growl like dog. He has his normal intelligence as human form. And still talk but deeper of fear voice also still growl, roar, and howl. Speed: He can run munch faster then before munch faster then the Turtles. Wall Climber: He can climb on the building with sharp claws. Sharp Claws Shoot: He can shoot his deadly claws to attack. Bio One Part Man, One Part Mutt, Rahzar is all evil! mutated by the Kraang from a martial artist master named Chris Bradford and then from a mutant called Dogpound, this razor-backed brawler's been reborn 2 times with Bite and Fight that'll rival any teen turtle he faces. Fiercely loyal to The Foot Clan, Rahzar is off his leash and ready to tear into anyone who is foolish enough to face him. He is over 10 feet tall and is immensely strong and powerful. He has been seen be strong enough to swing a car around as a melee weapon. He has a strong bony bony body with bony spikes protruding form is spine, left shoulder, and left knuckles. He uses these spikes in battle and they seem strong enough to resist katana blades. His left arm is disproportionately large, adding power to his claw strikes. His right hand is completely encrusted in the same material as his spikes and can be used to block attacks. He possesses superior canine hearing and smell. Though he is monstrously powerful, Rahzar is heavy and slow and later fast and agile, but doesn't think very fast. This is his weak point. He has lost much of his former speed and precision due to his new hulking frame as Dogpound, but regained them as Rahzar. He has canine loyalty to Shredder and follows him meekly and obediently. Character Interactions Rahzar (Character Interactions) Trivia *As a human, Chris Bradford resembles Chuck Norris. *His helmeted appearance seems to be inspired by that of the Shredder in the original comics. *There is a real Chris Bradford who has written a book series called Young Samurai. Incidentally he is a martial artist with a black belt in many disciplines. *Dogpound/Rahzar is played by Clancy Brown, who is well known for playing villains (like Wolf from Gargoyles, Kenko the Shapeshifter from Ben 10 , Lex Luthor from Superman: The Animated Series, and Taskmaster from Ultimate Spider-Man) in both Live action and Animation but also characters like Mr. Krabs from Spongebob Squarepants and General Ross/Red Hulk in Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. *Dogpound's boney spikes may stem from the fact that normal Akitas are rumored to have armoured fur. It also could be the fact he was bitten by a dog. The teeth DNA could have gave him spikes. *As Rahzar, he seems to almost resemble the Squirrelanoids. *He is the second supermutant in the series. The other one being Mutagen Man. *He will appear in "The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto",while tracking Shredder's helmet with Tiger Claw. *It is unknown what would happen if he did use the Retromutagen to turn himself back into a human or back into Dogpound, due to him having a double mutation. *In the Legend of the Kuro Kabuto he said he wanted to eat Fishface just to shut him up. *In the season 2 finale he is showing howling in the moon like an actual wolf. * He is the first seen Super Mutant in the series. * His character is based on one of Shredder's two "super mutants" from the film Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze, the other being the mutant snapping turtle Tokka, who has not been mentioned to appear in this series. * No matter what, Rahzar always call Baxter Stockman Stinkman Gallery See Rahzar/Gallery Appearances *New Friend, Old Enemy Appearence As Chris Bradford *Never Say Xever *The Gauntlet appearence as Chris Bradford, First appearence as Dogpound *Panic In The Sewers *Mousers Attack! *The Alien Agenda *Baxter's Gambit *Pulverizer Returns *Showdown Part 1 *Invasion Of The Squirrelanoids (as his Human Form Cameo) *Mikey Gets Shellacne appearence as Dogpound, First appearance as Rahzar *The Manhattan Project *The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman *The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto *Vengeance is Mine Speaking Role * The Invasion *Spirit Quest Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Former Humans Category:Shredder's Henchmen Category:Humans/Mutants Category:The Foot Clan Category:Villans Category:Bad Guys Category:Purple Dragons Category:Adults Category:Former Ninjas Category:Alive Category:Mutant Mammals Category:Animals Category:Criminals Category:Leaders Category:Victims Category:Supermutants Category:Classic TMNT Characters Category:Returning Category:Evil Mutants Category:Ninjas Category:Shinobi Category:Turtles enemies Category:Assassins Category:Bad Mutants Category:Ninja Master Category:Former Allies Category:Mutant Animals